


What is honor?

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The Mandalorians have a simple and concise code of honor. Wear the armor, speak the language, protect the family, raise Mandalorians, contribute to the clan, and rally to the Mandalore. Reality is far more complicated than a rhyme you learned as a child though, and Jame ponders this fact often. Is she really the honorable one, or is it Tori?





	

What is honor really?

There are Six Acts

Neatly laid out

And clear as day,

But what is life really?

 

He ran away,

Tossing his soul to the floor

To take up their mantle.

The Jedi’s,

But not lightly.

 

You were thrown

In a rage,

Neck almost snapped.

A shock,

But not unprovoked.

 

What is honor really? 

Is it the Third Act?

To protect family,

Or maybe the Fifth

Of clan wellbeing?

 

You stayed behind

Rejecting the Order outright

To maintain the Lessons.

Your father’s,

And so resolutely.

 

He was shot.

Your father ran out

To cover a mistake.

Yours,

And so fatal.

 

What is honor really?

Is it the First Act?

Taking up arms

And living martially,

Mistakes or no?

 

You say it is him,

Your soulless brother

Wearing armor of his own.

He says it is you,

The soul-filled sister

Carrying all her guilt.


End file.
